


with a feeling i'll forget, i'm in love now

by lucashemwow



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Gangbang, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Sub!Ashton (kind of), Tumblr Prompt, honestly i tried to make this only smut but then feelings got added in and yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucashemwow/pseuds/lucashemwow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton had never really been nurtured in the way a child should be.</p><p>When his father had walked out on them at such a young age, Ashton had to step up and be the man of his house, helping bring in money and helping to raise his two younger siblings. He wasn't unloved or treated unfairly by his mother, quite the opposite, but she had never had the time to coddle him the way he craved.</p><p>or, an Ashton-centric ot4</p>
            </blockquote>





	with a feeling i'll forget, i'm in love now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JackoffBaratwat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackoffBaratwat/gifts).



> "What if Ashton's daddy kink is like completely backwards. He likes callin people daddy in bed and he likes being taken care of by his partners(idk if that makes sense) Basically id fuckin love Ashton getting lovingly gang banged by the others but also them like taking care of him and kissing him goodnight and cuddling him because he had to grow up so fast and even though his mum loved him she couldn't be as nurturing as he wished"
> 
> ~~i lowkey did not really go with the prompt but that's okay~~
> 
> title taken from kiss me by ed sheeran.
> 
>  _reminder:_ please do not post/repost any of the things i have written and posted without my permission, no matter the website or the circumstance.

Ashton had never really been nurtured in the way a child should be.

When his father had walked out on them at such a young age, Ashton had to step up and be the man of his house, helping bring in money and helping to raise his two younger siblings. He wasn't unloved or treated unfairly by his mother, quite the opposite, but she had never had the time to coddle him the way he craved.

He guessed that's why he was like the way he was.

By the time Ashton had met his boys, had become part of the band that they called '5 Seconds of Summer', he'd moulded himself into this young man who, on the outside, looked like he was all put together and like he was as independent as they came.

Ashton knew that wasn't true.

He had to physically stop himself from reaching out and burying himself in the broad strength of Luke's chest, in the softness of Michael's body, in the warmth that Calum exuded. More often than not, his thoughts drifted to them taking care of him, cuddling him and holding him and kissing him until he was so full to the brim of love that he would _burst_.

He managed to put on a show in front of the three of them, managed to fool even _them_ into thinking he didn't like other people worrying about him, or that he hated physical contact. It made his heart ache that the boys didn't invite him to cuddle with them because they assumed that Ashton would just say no.

 _God_ , he just wanted to say yes.

Why couldn't he just say yes?

;

Luke was the first one to start putting two and two together, first alerted that Ashton wasn't quite alright when the older boy was quieter, not speaking up in interviews and carefully keeping to himself at home.

His second clue was when he reached out a hand to steady Ashton when he stumbled, and Ashton pressed into his hand almost _greedily_ , almost like he was _starved_ of human touch. Luke raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything as he swept Ashton up into a hug, gently cooing in the eldest's ear as his body trembled.

Michael and Calum found them like that a while later, with Ashton still tucked into Luke's body, completely exhausted with his body limp, his breathing heavy as he uneasily slept. Michael looked worried, knowing Ashton didn't seek out physical contact like this unless he was upset about something.

Luke met their eyes with a concerned frown, rubbing his palm up Ashton's back and pulling the older boy up into his arms, all three of them noting how Ashton snuggled into Luke's body, a small sigh falling from his lips.

"Bring him up to mine and Mikey's room," Calum told him quietly, moving out of the way to let Luke by, Michael and Calum quickly following.

Luke carefully laid Ashton down on Calum's bed, stepping back from him completely. At the loss of contact, Ashton gave a broken whimper, curling up into a tiny ball as he shivered.

Immediately, Michael was curling around Ashton, pulling him securely into his chest. Ashton gave a quiet snuffle that was the cutest thing any of them had ever heard, nuzzling into the fabric of Michael's shirt.

Calum sat beside Ashton's head, brushing his fingers through the boy's soft curly hair. Luke claimed the spot beside him, his palm a warm weight on Ashton's side.

"What do you think is up?" Calum asked, bending his head to softly kiss Ashton's shoulder.

Luke shrugged, trailing his fingertips up Ashton's forearm, laughing quietly when Ashton's squirmed and tangled their fingers together. "I don't know. He's been more... reserved lately. And a lot more touchy feely."

Michael sighed, kissing Ashton's forehead. "I really hope he's okay. I wouldn't be able to stand it if he was upset or hurting."

Calum nodded agreement. "I love him so much," he murmured, his voice surprisingly fond.

Luke looked over at him, surprised. "You do?"

Calum met his eyes boldly, raising his chin. "Of course I do. I'm in love with him. Quite frankly, I'm in love with both of you as well."

Michael didn't say anything, only reaching out to tenderly touch Calum's wrist, his other hand pressing to Luke's knee. The loving expression in his eyes spoke volumes.

Luke shot them both a wide grin, taking Calum's hand and lacing his fingers with Michael's, dropping his forehead to lean against Ashton's hip.

Said boy gave a small groan, pressing against Michael as his lips parted in a giant yawn. Seconds later, tired hazel eyes blinked open, squinting against the light.

Calum cooed softly when the older boy reached a hand up to rub his eyes cutely, a small pout on his lips from being woken up.

"You alright Ash?" Michael murmured, winding an arm around Ashton's waist and pulling him closer.

Ashton nodded, a sudden tension flooding his body. He nearly head-butted Michael in his haste to hide in his chest again, his large hand fisted in the material of Michael's singlet.

Luke stroked down his stomach, kissing the warm skin of his sides where his shirt had rucked up. "Don't hide from us baby, we want to see your beautiful face."

Ashton hesitantly peeked one eye about, so adorably confused.

Calum caressed his cheek. "Talk to us sweetheart," he whispered, concern in his voice.

Ashton swallowed nervously, shifting when Michael sat up, curling more into his side with his legs thrown over Michael's lap.

Ashton drew in a deep breath. "So you know that my dad left," he began, his voice shaky. Calum gripped his knee for support. "And that I had to grow up a lot quicker than I would've liked to. Don't get me wrong, I'm not bitter or anything, it's just... I never got to be cuddled and loved the way that I wanted to be. And like. I've always felt like I needed physical comfort and to be cuddled and loved and then I met you guys and I fell in love with you guys and I couldn't handle it." A deep blush stained his cheeks. "I just want to cuddle you guys or kiss you or..." He hid his face in Michael's neck, playing with Michael's fingers. "Or call you guys Daddy." The words were slightly muffled, but the meanings were clear.

Calum wrapped his arms around Ashton from behind, kissing his neck. "We love you too baby. We will _always_ be here for you."

Luke moved into the cuddle session, nuzzling against Ashton's stomach. "And I doubt any of us would have _any_ problems with you calling us Daddy," he smirked.

Ashton giggled, shyly biting his lip until Michael kissed him softly, holding him tight.

Ashton felt like it would be okay.

;

After that day, something changed between around them.

They'd all accepted that they were now boyfriends, and many, many kisses had been shared. Michael, Luke, and Calum were so careful with Ashton, being gentle with their touches and kisses until they were certain that he was comfortable.

It absolutely broke their hearts to see him so startled with their love. He was so used to not getting the comfort and the affection that he craved, and now that he was getting that everyday... It was safe to say that he was overwhelmed.

Nothing had been done with the whole Daddy situation, Ashton being careful not to bring it up again in fear of being rejected.

One night though, that was shattered.

The four boys were cuddled up on the biggest bed in Ashton and Luke's room, Ashton in the middle. They were watching a movie that none of them cared about, too busy staring at the boys around them, so disgustingly in love.

Calum made the first move, leaning down and pressing his mouth to Ashton's, prying his mouth open and sweetly licking inside. Ashton whimpered, his arms wrapping around Calum's neck.

Calum threaded a hand through Ashton's hair, tugging lightly. Ashton moaned at that, pulling back to breathe, his eyes dark.

"Daddy," he whined quietly, testing the waters, panting.

Calum froze, heat pooling in his stomach, his mind fixated on that one word. He grabbed Ashton's waist, crushing the older boy into his body as he desperately pressed his lips to Ashton's again.

Calum could sense Michael and Luke behind him, touching and kissing both boys in front of them. Michael got a hand underneath Ashton's sweater, brushing over his chest and making him moan into Calum's mouth as Luke settled behind Calum, sucking on his neck.

Ashton tugged at Calum's shirt desperately, parting from him long enough to get both of their shirts off before they were attached again.

Luke whined, tugging on Calum's hair. "Stop hogging Ashton," he pouted. "I wanna kiss him too."

Ashton pulled away from Calum, grinning sheepishly at Luke. "Sorry, Daddy."

Luke's pupils dilated, lust clouding his features. " _Fuck_ , that's so hot baby," he groaned, pushing Calum out of the way to settle over Ashton, licking hotly into his mouth.

Michael moaned at the sight in front of him, pulling his pants down so he was left in nothing but his boxers, his hand stroking down Ashton's side warmly.

Luke let himself be pulled away from Ashton, let himself be man-handled to be crouched down on Ashton's right, Calum on his left.

Michael tugged Ashton's jeans down his legs, his underwear pulling down with them, until he was completely naked, his cock thick and full against his tummy.

Luke's mouth watered at the sight of it, ducking down to lick around it as Michael reached for the lube in the drawer beside the bed. Calum nipped at Ashton's nipple.

Ashton whined, overwhelmed at all the touches, especially as Michael's slick fingers slid down between his asscheeks, rubbing over him. It was just teasing touches for a while, slicking him up and getting him relaxed.

"Give him something," Calum ordered, and Michael did what he was told, slipping one finger into Ashton.

The stretch wasn't unfamiliar, an accustomed one after nights with Ashton dipping his fingers inside of himself, thinking of one or all of the boys holding him down and taking him.

Ashton whined, shifting his hips back into Michael's hand, hoping he understood what Ashton wanted. Michael did, immediately letting a second finger push into Ashton.

Ashton threw his head back, panting. He threaded his fingers through Luke's hair, silently begging the younger boy to get back to work on his cock. Luke complied, licking one thick stripe up the side before letting his mouth sink down on Ashton, the wet warmth and the rhythmic clenching of his throat prompting a loud _"Daddy!"_ from Ashton.

Michael groaned, easing a third finger into Ashton until all three of them were sinking deep inside of him, twisting and getting him ready to - god - take his cock. Hopefully all of their cocks.

"M-m'ready," he panted, working his ass down on Michael's hand, gasping when Luke sucked at his cock at the same time Calum bit his neck.

Michael carefully pulled his fingers out, snubbing the head of his cock up against Ashton's hole. "What do you want baby?" he cooed.

Ashton looked up at him with wet eyes. "You," he croaked. "All of you, Daddy. I want all of you to fuck me."

Michael groaned, his head dropping down onto Ashton's neck as he fucked into him in short little thrusts, filling him up. It hurt, honestly, the stretch something he wasn't used to, but he loved it. Not in the masochistic way Calum had confessed he loved before, though. It burned in a way that would remind Ashton of this for days.

When Michael's hips were pressed up against Ashton's ass, he quickly kissed his neck before he pushed himself up on his hands.

"How's it feel, sweetheart?" he murmured.

Ashton whimpered, his eyes screwed tight, one hand moving up to curl through Michael's hair, the other tangling with Luke's. "S-so _good_ Daddy," he mumbled, his voice breathy.

Michael dropped down to rest on his forearms again, his mouth against Ashton's cheek as he moved inside of him, slowly.

Ashton could feel each drag and pull of Michael's cock inside of him, could feel the way it filled him up to the very brim. He whined weakly, mouth dropped open and panting as Michael fucked him.

Luke bent over him, kissing him deeply. Ashton gave him his mouth to lick at, too distracted by the pleasure of Michael. Calum curled a quick hand over his cock, stroking him lightly.

Michael shifted and bumped up against something that felt _so good_ inside of Ashton, his pace speeding up, getting harder. Ashton greedily welcomed it, let Michael fuck into him hard and deep. 

Michael panted, tilting Ashton's hips up, each thrust hitting Ashton's prostate straight-on. His mind was fuzzy with the pleasure consuming him, with how full he was on Michael's cock, with Luke's lips on his neck, Calum's hand on his dick.

"Fuck, you feel so good," Michael cursed, his cock twitching inside of Ashton as he came, filling Ashton up. Ashton trembled at the feeling, foreign yet not unpleasant.

Michael stroked his thigh as he pulled out of him, kissing Ashton's cheek. "I love you," he murmured.

Ashton curled a fist against his chest, giving him a quiet "Thank you Daddy."

Calum shifted into place then, pulling Ashton's body into the position he wanted him in, lining himself up and pushing in. Ashton groaned out, Calum's cock immediately pushing up at the right angle.

"Please Daddy, faster," he mumbled against Calum's cheek.

Calum moaned, low and rough, starting to fuck Ashton hard. "You feel so good," he panted, hips slamming up against Ashton's ass. "I can _feel_ how wet you are." 

Michael made a pleased sound, but Ashton was too far gone to process it. He did, however, turn his head into Michael's chest from where Michael had curled around him on the bed.

Calum fucked him steadily, each push and pull of his cock practiced and easy, especially when Ashton was all slick inside with Michael's come. He gave Ashton all he had, making him feel ten times the pleasure. 

"C'mon Cal." That was Luke, filthily curling his fingers into Calum's shoulders. "Give it to him hard." He leaned forward to lick at the shell of Calum's ear, biting teasingly as Ashton watched, mesmerised. "Come, Calum. I want to fuck him too."

Calum gasped, his hips stuttering. Ashton trembled at the feeling of another load of come filling his ass, slicking him up inside, getting him even wetter to take Luke's cock.

Calum carefully pulled out of him, collapsing on the bed beside him as Luke knelt in between his legs.

Luke gave him a dirty grin, his hands on either side of Ashton's head. "My turn," he whispered, before filling Ashton up in a single hot moment.

 _"Daddy!"_ Ashton screamed, jerking off the bed, Luke's cock stretching him _so_ much more than he was able to take.

Luke purred in his ear, setting up a brutal pace as he fucked into Ashton hard. " _Fuck_ , you're still so _tight_ ," he cursed, slamming his hips forward and digging Ashton's spine into the mattress. Ashton cried out, feeling almost as if he could feel Luke's cock all the way up in his tummy. "You're so tight, and Calum and Michael have already fucked you, took three cocks like a champ baby, look at you. So beautiful baby."

Tears streamed down Ashton's cheeks, little chants of "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy" falling from his mouth. Michael and Calum fought for his cock, placing possessive hands over it as they both stroked him to his orgasm.

Calum leaned up to kiss him, and that was how Ashton came, trapped between the three boys he loved more than anything, a cock filling his ass and a hand on his dick and a mouth against his own.

Love from all three boys coursed through him, their affection and constant presence giving him the comfort he had been craving. The thought of these boys loving him, using him, touching him, made another weak spurt of come splash his stomach.

He vaguely felt Luke finish as well, sort of hazy as the aftershocks of his orgasm flowed through him. He sensed Luke pull out of him and someone clean him up, but he was content to bask in the glow of his orgasm, keeping his eyes closed.

When he came back to himself, he was snuggled up into someone's chest, someone else pressed to his back while a different someone's hand stroked up and down his side. He was lovingly cocooned in warmth and bodies.

"Hi baby," Luke's voice whispered in his ear, his arms around Ashton's waist. Ashton weakly nuzzled his nose into what he know knew as Luke's chest, familiar from the scent. "How do you feel?"

"Loved," Ashton croaked, and the boy behind him (Michael) kissed his shoulder.

"We love you so much honey," he confirmed.

Calum brushed his thumb under the cut of Ashton's ribs. "You're our everything, baby. We'll always be here for you."

Ashton closed his eyes, safe and secure surrounded by his boys.

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING GUYS PLS LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS BC THEY MAKE ME HAPPY. visit me on tumblr: lucashemwow
> 
> ((i'm also thinking of maybe adding another chapter to this, but idk))


End file.
